


The French Mistake (Allons-y!)

by DanteaDredkin



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Crowley Replaces Canton, Episode Tag, Gen, Superwho, doctor who supernatural crossover, episode fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanteaDredkin/pseuds/DanteaDredkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the Winchesters were off in another universe in 'The French Mistake' with a decoy of the key to the weapons of Heaven, what was Crowley doing while the weapons were up for grabs? Chilin with the (maybe) real key and the Doctor, of course! Crowley replaces Canton fic. See "The Impossible Astronaut" and "The French Mistake" for reference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The French Mistake (Allons-y!)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Same (The French Mistake_Allons-y!)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16519) by Same (Dantea Dredkin). 



> Anyone want to beta?
> 
> Read, Review, Enjoy.
> 
> Season Six, Episode Fifteen of Supernatural; The French Mistake:

"That's all the time we have, gentlemen." Balthazar said, pawing through the inside pockets of his jacket, almost causally flashing his torn flesh and bloodied v-neck t-shirt. "Where is it?" He muttered to himself.

"Whoa." Dean said, eying the angel's flank. "What happened there?"

Balthazar looked up. "Oh. Garish, I know." He said, rolling his eyes, like when one would do in relation to an embarrassing sweater their grandmother made them ware. "You see," He continued. "-uncle Raffy sent one of his nastiest to handle me. I'm flattered, actually. And down a lung at the moment, but that's all right. Oh, here's for you." He finally dug what he was looking for out of his pocket and tossed it to Sam with a metallic jingle.

Sam looked into his open palm, and the keyring resting there innocently, before looking up at the angel blankly. "What am I supposed to do with this?." He asked dumbly.

Balthazar smiled cheerfully. "Run with it." He said.

Nearly simultaneously, the two brothers blinked at him. 

And that was BEFORE an invisible force pushed the angel across the the room like the frigging hand of God decided to bitch-slap him.

A man-another angel, presumably-strode into Bobby's living room with all the easy grace of someone who shot up banks everyday for a living; but the stiff expression and broad, tense shoulders were of a warrior angel of Heaven. "Virgil." Balthazar cursed. His gaze flickered to Sam and Dean, and then he snapped his palm at them. "I said, run!" He shouted, as that same invisible force lashed out and sent the boys crashing through the front window, spontaneously disappearing as they passed the threshold. Balthazar turned back to his brother-in-arms as Virgil flicked his wrist, the movement graceful and at odds with his tough Mexican outlaw visage, and summoned his angel blade to hand.

"Wherever they go-" He said, flipping his blade around and readying it threateningly, "-wherever they run, I will find them. Even the Winchesters aren't faster than angels fly."

"Virgil," Balthazar said, patronizing, "You need to get laid so bad." And then his hand crashed down on one of Bobby's banishing symbols bloodied onto the wall, and they were both gone.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Is it done?" Castiel asked as Balthazar appeared in the warehouse, battered and rather the worse for ware.

"Yes, but Raphael is on my tail." Balthazar said. He smirked suddenly. "Did you know he took a female vessel? That guy-or is it girl now?-really needs to pick a meat suit and stick with it. He'll catch something, plowing through all those body's one right after another."

"And Vergil?" Castiel asked, having long sense learned how to stoically ignore the rest of Balthazar's (rather vulgar) speeches and just focus on the important bits.

"He tailed me all through the next eight hundred years of Soho until Raphael showed up, and then I suspect he went to bludgeon after either the Winchesters or Singer. He saw me give keys to both of them."

"And what about Raguel? He was not able to distract Raphael from coming after us?" Castiel asked.

In answer, Balthazar dug in his jean pockets and tossed a battered, heat-warped set of keys at his commander's feet, a few flecks of red still staining the jagged teeth. Balthazar's face was in shadow. "Raguel glowed for the glory of our lord." Balthazar said bitterly, a common reference in the Host to the blinding, last-breath flash of a dying angel. It was a sour mock of the propaganda the higher-ups once spewed to excuse the death of their brothers.

Castiel tasted poison, but he stoically bent to retrieve the keys from the dusty floor of the warehouse. "I will forever remember our fallen brother, of course." He said, straightening up. "But we need something to keep Raphael off our sent until we can retrieve the weapons. Not just the past or the future, or even a parallel, alternate universe. We need a world, a reality that has only barley touched ours in the past, so distant and strange even an Archangel could get lost there."

Balthazar's eyebrows furrowed. "What are you suggesting?"

Castiel slipped his hand inside his pocket, and drew forth an object from it that seemed heavy with it's own importance, denser than the air around it. A pocket watch that swung gently from it's chain, back and forth, back and forth as Balthazar watched it. He felt relaxed, but strangled, all of a sudden, as if standing at the cusp an event horizon, or waiting to fall of the edge of the earth. Tick-tick-tick went the little clock. Tick-tick-tick-tick-tick-

It was suddenly withdrawn back into Castiel's coat pocket, and Balthazar twitched and shook himself of his unease. He sensed...memory, from the thing. Memory and age. Not nearly as long as an angel had lived, but long enough to be significant. Long enough to have Known things, Seen things.

Angels might have existed twice as long, but whoever that belonged to had lived twice as much.

"Isthmus Anchor?" Balthazar hazarded a guess. Castiel nodded. "Where does it go?" He asked. "If it will give even Raphael a run for his money, how is whoever you send going to get back? We don't even have any decoys left!"

Castiel's lips twitched in an almost smile. "I think I have the perfect candidate."

**Author's Note:**

> Raguel - angel who watches over the behavior of angels; "friend of God."
> 
> Isthmus-A narrow strip of land with sea on either side, forming a link between two larger areas of land. (Aka: A connection between one place and another. Term coined in context with dimensions-Isthmus Anchor-by Derek Landy)


End file.
